


Goner

by DepressedLlamas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Levi Cheats, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, ereri, levi cheats on eren because he’s a fucking idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedLlamas/pseuds/DepressedLlamas
Summary: Levi cheats on Eren.It’s short but there will be more chapters.





	1. 1

 

Eren had no reason to believe that Levi was cheating on him. The two had been together for several years and had gotten married just a few months ago.

 

At least not until he started coming home late. Levi would claim that he was staying late because Erwin needed his help. It was easy for Eren to think that he was lying—Erwin had never needed Levi to stay after hours before.

 

The brunette had asked his husband’s boss if he was staying late to help him. He was told that Levi left at the usual time every day. Eren was easily upset knowing that Levi had been blatantly lying to him; he just hoped it wasn’t for the reason he thought it was.

 

The next day he waited at Levi’s work and followed him once he left. He has borrowed a friend’s car and stayed a few cars back so his husband wouldn’t realize he was following him. They were driving for about fifteen minutes before Levi finally pulled into a neighborhood, having past their own house about five minutes earlier. Eren followed behind him slowly, stopping and pulling to the side of the road when he saw him pull into someone’s driveway.

 

It pained his heart to see Levi get out of his car and greet a strange woman, kissing her passionately before following her into her house. Never did he think that Levi would cheat on him.

 

Eren didn’t cry until he returned home. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he packed up his things, trashing the house before putting his belongings in his car. He went back inside and wrote a note;

 

_Levi,_

 

_I saw you with her. Don’t try to deny it. I thought you were better than this, but clearly I made a mistake in agreeing to marry you. I wish you luck and happiness in this new relationship of yours. I’ll be sending divorce papers soon._

 

- _Eren_

 

He set his engagement and wedding rings next to the note before leaving, going to Petra and Hanji’s house.


	2. 2

Levi didn’t know why he cheated on Eren. It just happened so quickly. He couldn’t even remember all the details about what led up to this fiasco. All he remembered was going to a company dinner, and a lot of wine later, waking up in her house. 

He was going to tell Eren what he did. Instead he lied, saying he got drunk and had crashed at Erwin’s place. Then he told himself that he wouldn’t go back, wouldn’t talk to her again, but it was just another lie. Every day after work he would go to her house and returned home to his husband late.

When he came home to find the house trashed, he knew that Eren had found out, even before he saw the note and the rings. Immediately he cut it off with the woman and returned home at the normal time, but he knew that Eren wouldn’t be there waiting for him. 

It didn’t take long before Levi stopped showing up to work. Then he barely left the house, only leaving to go to the store. His days were spent moping and drinking, wanting to forget what he did. Wanting to forget the mistake he had made. He did forget, but only for the night; when he woke up, everything came flooding back to him.

And he sat there and wondered why he did this to Eren, and to himself.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren get back together

Three months had passed since Eren had left Levi. Life with Hanji and Petra was simple and easy, but he missed laying in bed with his husband. He missed holding the smaller male in his arms, pressing kisses against the nape of his neck and running his hands down Levi’s body. He desperately wanted him back.

So he went back to their house, unlocking the door with his key and stepping inside. He gagged as soon as he stepped inside—the place was a junkyard. Beer bottles and trash covered the floor, leftover food from takeout was left to rot on multiple surfaces, and Levi...Levi was a mess. Eren couldn’t see him at first with how he was curled up on the couch. “Levi?”

Ever so slowly, Levi opened his eyes and looked towards the source of the voice. There he saw Eren. Tears immediately flowed from his eyes. “Eren. You’re back—you came back.”

The brunet walked over and took Levi’s hands. “You’re filthy, Lee. Come on, you need to take a shower.” The raven haired male didn’t resist, letting Eren lead him upstairs and into the bathroom. “While you shower I’m going to clean up. When you’re done I’ll come and cut your hair.” Levi nodded, watching Eren leave the bathroom. He wiped his eyes and just stood their for a few minutes before finally stripping and getting in the shower.

Eren cleaned up the house, throwing all the trash in trash bags and wiping down every surface until it was shiny. With Levi being such a clean freak, he was surprised that he had even managed to live in this mess. Two hours passed and everything was clean, so he went upstairs to check on Levi. He was out of the shower, sitting on the toilet lid with his head in his hands.

“Hey, Lee. Stand up and I’ll cut your hair.” The shorter stood and turned so his back was to Eren. Eren first cut the extra hair that was almost to his shoulders, then shaved the back so his undercut was neat again. “There. Now you need to shave.” Levi had never been able to grow much facial hair, but he still did have some stubble on his face that he would have to get rid of.

“Okay,” he muttered, grabbing the reader off the counter. He cut himself a few times doing it because of his shaky hands, but managed to get it done.

Eren then grabbed Levi’s hands, squeezing them. “Let’s go to our room.” He led Levi out of the bathroom and into their bedroom, having him sit on the bed before sitting next to him. “Listen, Le-“

The older male burst into tears, hiding his face in his hands again. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, Eren! I didn’t want to hurt you! I didn’t mean to hurt you! I don’t know why I did it—I’m sorry!” he continued to sob, even when Eren took him into his arms.

“Shh, Levi...I forgive you. But you have to earn back my trust.”

He nodded rapidly, turning and cupping Eren’s cheek. “Can I kiss you?”

The brunet shook his head. “Not yet. You have to earn everything back.”

* * *

Six months had passed since then, and Levi had eventually gotten back the last privilege—sex. Eren was now holding the smaller male in his arms, kissing his cheek and smiling. “ I love you.” Levi looked up at him with half closed eyes. “I love you too,” he mumbled, slowly drifting off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw i’ll be making a chapter of levi’s pov and then a chapter of the aftermath soon


End file.
